


Knowledge is Power

by Goodnightwife



Series: Tumblr 500 Follower Fic Reqeusts [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soulmates, secret keeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnightwife/pseuds/Goodnightwife
Summary: Can you keep a secret from your soulmate?





	Knowledge is Power

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr for @marvelbase001

“I know.”

This is how you announce your entrance into Tony’s lab. His head pops up from behind his most recently created machine.

“You know?” He asks, trying remain nonchalant.

“Yes, I know.” You cross your arms over your chest and cock you hip.

“How do you know so soon? Did FRIDAY tell you?” Tony stands and tosses a tool onto the workbench.

“That’s not important. The fact is that I know. Now what are we going to do about it?” You begin to pace, nervously nauseous.

“Well, I guess telling him is out of the question?” Tony sat on his stool and scratched his goatee.

“For the next month, yes it is, what’s your next idea.”

“We could keep it a secret from everyone.”

“Do you think that will work?” You pause your pacing, considering this option.

“Well I’m certainly not going to tell him!”

“I’m not either.”

“Well then, okay, a secret it is.”

“I hope this works.”

“You’re preachin’ to the choir here sister.”

“Can soulmates keep secrets from each other?”

“We’re about to find out.”

As if finding out that Steve Rogers, Captain America himself, were you soulmate 2 years ago wasn’t crazy enough, he moved you into the tower and Tony gave you a “safe” job of being his assistant. Being Tony’s assistant was about as far from “safe” as you could think, but to be close to Steve, it was worth it. And now this new development. Steve had just left yesterday on a mission and was gone for the next month or so. He promised to call every day, text often, and facetime every chance he got.

You left Tony’s lab hoping the next month would fly by. Throwing yourself into your work, the days go by quickly, but the nights are slow and lonely. Once you get used to sharing a bed with a super soldier, it’s hard to sleep in an empty one. Somehow you manage not to tell Steve what you know. Keeping a secret from your soulmate was possible but intensely difficult. The urge to open up to him was so strong you had to bite your tongue a couple of times just to keep your mouth shut.

Finally, finally, the team was coming home. They arrived in the dead of night, exhausted from their month-long ordeal. You woke when a freshly showered Steve slipped into the bed and pulled you close. He nuzzled his face into your hair, breathing in your scent. His breathing evened out almost immediately and you lay awake listening to him breath. You missed that sound and his warmth.

When the sun rose, you slipped away from Steve and out of bed. In the kitchen, you started a pot of coffee brewing.

“Well?” Tony’s groggy voice sounded in the empty kitchen.

“Well what?” You respond.

“Does he know?”

“I don’t think so, leastwise I didn’t tell him.”

“Well, let me know when you do tell him.”

“Alright.” You poured a cup of coffee and returned to your room. Steve was just beginning to wake up, ever the consummate soldier, not being able to sleep in even when exhausted.

“Good morning, my love.” You say softly, setting his coffee on the bedside table and leaning over the bed to him.

“Mmmmm, mornin’ doll.” Steve reached out and pulled you back into the bed and halfway under him and he snuggled into you.

“How are you feeling?” You ask softly.

“I’m okay, how are you feeling?” He mumbled, his eyes still closed.

“I’m okay, why wouldn’t I be?” you laugh.

“Doll,” he opens his eyes and stares down at you. “I know.”

“What? How do you know?”

“We’re soulmates, did you think you could hide this from me?”

“Are you mad?”

“Of course not! I couldn’t be mad at you for this. I understand why you didn’t tell me earlier. But now I want to know everything.” You spend the next hours laying in bed with Steve, filling him on everything that had happened in the past month and everything you had been feeling. He filled you in on the mission and how much he missed you. And then he slowly and thoroughly showed you how much he had missed you.

Later that afternoon, you stepped into Tony’s lab and paced until he paid attention to you.

“He knows!” You blurted.

“Oh good, I’m glad you finally told him.”

“I didn’t tell him!” You throw your hands up and let a couple tears flow down your face.

“How did he know? FRIDAY didn’t tell him, I swear!”

“No no, it’s not her. Apparently you can’t keep this kind of secret from your soulmate.”

“Does he know that I know? Or, more importantly, does he know that I knew before you knew?”

“Oh god no. There’s no way I’m telling him that. I’m not even going to ask how you knew!”

“Oh thank god.” Tony sighed in relief, not wanting to induce any Steve Rogers rage. “So… at the party tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” you nod thoughtfully. “That’ll be the best time since it’s an Avengers only party.”

“Okay then!”

Party prep was in full swing by the time the rest of the team made their appearance, looking refreshed. You kept busy so that no one had much time to talk to you or really notice you. Bucky gave you a strange look once, but you managed to run out of the room before he could approach you.

The party was a small affaire, Avengers and significant others only. Everyone was pretty subdued and with a nod to Steve letting him know it was fine, he called the attention of the small crowd of friends.

“Everyone, Y/N and I have an announcement…. Ummm… well, I guess I should just say it. I hope everyone is ready because in a few months, you’re all going to be aunts and uncles!” His face was lit up like a christmas tree, he couldn’t have been more happy or proud to announce the arrival of Baby Rogers.

“I knew it!” Bucky shouted punching a fist into the air.

“You knew?” You ask. “How on earth did you know?!”

“You glow.” Bucky shrugged. Tony nodded. Alright fine, maybe it’s not that you can’t keep a secret from your soulmate, maybe it’s just you who can’t keep a secret!


End file.
